Haymitch's True Heart
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: Haymitch fell for someone but didn't mean to. What will happen after a night of calming that person? sorry. not really good at this summary. Rated t just in case. please R&R. love you peeps!
1. Chapter 1

**Ali: I was inspired by the story Hush by **n00b-masta2112. So I hope you enjoy. this is set up sometime around the begining of the book Catching Fire. Hope you enjoy peeps. and the song... well could you be less hard on it? made by little cuz and me (i helped little). I own nothing.****

* * *

><p>Haymitch's Pov:<p>

My god I feel like a school boy again. Having a silly crush on a girl who is either out of my league or too old... or in my case too young. I've never really liked women really. But something about her made me happy even in my grouchiest of moods. Damn it why couldn't I get the girl out of my head.

A knock on my door startles me. I growled to myself before answering the door. I glare at the woman in front of me. I never really liked how punctual she was. I still down't at that. I'm surprised I've stuck up for her as many times as I have.

"what is it Effie?," I growl not pleased at the interruption of my thoughts.

"Dinner's ready. come before I choose to dump your food out the window."

I watch her as she left. I wanted to choke her so badly but for Peeta and Katniss I'll let her live... for now at least. I change and walk downstairs grumbling about how unfair my life was. When my eyes land on Katniss I think it isn't completely unfair. I close my eyes and look at everyone else, doing my well practiced drunk act. After being drunk for years I picked up on how to act like it.

Katniss sighs like she usually does when seeing me in this particular state. I frown, secretly feeling my heart ache to quit the act and make her happy. I look at everyone and growl once more.

"Quit staring and eat your damn dinner."

I make my way to my seat and look at my meal. I don't really care what it is so I eat, giving katniss the occasional glance while making sure I give everyone a glance as well. I've no idea how this girl did this to me but in some way I'm glad. After dinner I get up and go to my room. I change into my pajama's which were boxers, shorts, and a t-shirt. I lay in the bed, deciding whether I should drink the vodka I had in the drawer or not when I heard a scream.

I jump out of the bed and go into Katniss's room. I can't believe I'm doing this. This is Peeta's thing. He comes in here to comfort her when nightmares come. So why did I some in here tonight? I hear no movement from Peeta's room or any other room.

_Is this my chance?_, I think. I go into my room and get the guitar I've somehow managed to keep hidden from everyone as well.

I slowly make my way back inter her room and set the guitar beside me as I crouched next to her bed. I look at her and reach my hand out for hers. I take it and she calms down and opens her eyes to look at me.

I smile. "Hello sweetheart."

"Haymitch... What are you doing here?," she asks.

I reach for the guitar and put it position. "I came to comfort you."

She blushes but I sit on the bed and look at the guitar. Can you believe I've worked on this song for about a month and never sang it? I believe you can at this point in time. I play a slow yet upbeat beat on the guitar and sang:

"_On this night I ask one thing of you,_

_a dance around the empty room._

_all I can think about is you,_

_lit up by the light of the moon._

_Do you know what you make me feel?_

_Do you really truly know?_

_Dance with me just one time,_

_that's all I'll ever ask of you._

_Just one dance on this moonlit night,_

_just please give me just one dance with this song._"

Katniss looks at me with bewilderment. I figured it would happen if i sang that. My face heats up immensely but I continue to sing.

"_I hope this dance gives you sweet dreams,_

_i cannot bear your silent screams._

_Come dance with me in the empty room,_

_just one short dance in the moonlight._

_Do you know what you make me feel?_

_Do you really truly know?_

_Please give me this one dance,_

_it'll be our first and last._

_Love come join my in dance,_

_it'll be my last chance._

_After this last night whether I make it or not_

_please remember this night through the rest of you're life_

_it's my last request in this night._

_Remember our dance through your life._

_Remember our last dance._"

I swear I'm ding in this very moment. This was the first song I've ever sang to anyone that wasn't my family. I feel the sweat across my brow but ignore it and wait for her response.

She hugs me. I stay still for a moment before wrapping my arms around her. It felt nice to hold her close. I hear her whisper in my ear. "It was wonderful Haymitch. I loved it."

I feel a large smile spread across my face. "Glad you loved it sweetheart. Now I think it's time you sleep."

She leans back and looks at my face before leaning forward and kissing my cheek. I feel myself turn redder than a tomato. I nod and tuck Katniss in bed. I turn and grab my guitar. I look at Katniss again and see her somewhat sad face. I give her a smile and walk out the door. I close it gently behind me and turn around to see practically everyone that was supposed to be asleep. I cross my arms and scowl at them.

"Aren't you all supposed to be asleep?," I ask, using my signature growl even if it might not work.

* * *

><p>Peeta's POV:<p>

I wake up and hear something... Could that be a guitar? Who could play like that on this train? I creep out of my room to discover everyone is up and out of bed. All but two people: Katniss and Haymitch. Haymitch I can understand, he's drunk most of the time, but maybe Katniss is playing?

We creep towards the door and hear a deep voice that sounded wonderful... That can not be Haymitch. It just can't be. As I listen more the more I realize that it is Haymitch singing to Katniss. She must have had a nightmare. But why was he singing to her. I listen to the words he is singing and realize the most bizzare thing. Haymitch was in love with Katniss. i turn to the others and see we've come to the same conclusion.

We listen to the guitar and voice that was on the other side of the door. I have to say Hatmitch can really sing, but I don't know who is playing the guitar. I figure I'll find out soon when I hear the song end. I hear silence that was filled with only my heartbeat and everyone's low, slow breathing. Finally a rustle comes and I hear Katniss.

"It was wonderful Haymitch. I love it."

"Glad you loved it sweetheart," Haymitch said with a soft, loving voice. "Now I think it's time to sleep."

I heard nothing but rustling. Slowly the door handle turns. I turn about to run when the door opens. I slowly turn and face Haymitch who's holding a guitar. So he's the one who played.

He turns around and is in shock at first. Then a scowl forms. He crosses his arms and he growls. "Aren't you all supposed to be asleep?"

I gulp and step forward.

* * *

><p>Cinna's POV:<p>

Haymitch singing for Katniss? This isn't right! But it does show he's capable of human emotion... it's kind of sweet but kind of creepy. I lean forward a little to be sure that it is Haymitch. It is. I turn to the prep team, shock probably showing in my face as well as theirs.

The door opens and I want to scramble with the rest but I can't. I look at Haymitch turn with the guitar in his hands and there is shock on his face. It slowly turns into a scowl. I gulp and look at him cross his arms.

He growls,"Aren't you all supposed to be asleep?"

I watch Peeta step forward to take all of the wrath. Brave boy, but foolish. Does he know that man could kill him? I think many people know that actually. Oh what's going to happen next?

* * *

><p>Effie's POV:<p>

Oh my god. That's _Haymitch singing_? The world is going to end soon, I just know it. Last time I heard him sing he practically killed all the plants on the train and broke many windows. I nearly killed him. But now he's singing and it's... dare I say beautiful. I wonder if it's him playing the guitar or Katniss.

I lean forward and listen more carefully. This old man isn't in love with this young lady is he? I share a look with everyone else and see we've all come to the same conclusion. Hatmitch is in love with Katniss.

This is wrong on so many levels. It would never work out. I know Haymitch has human emotions, he's stuck up for me enough to show it. But falling for a younger woman? They're 10 to 20 years apart.

The door handle turns. I scramble to get to my room, but not before Haymitch turns around. He looks shocked but that chock quickly turns to a scowl. He crosses his arms with the guitar still in his hands.

He growls. "Aren't you all supposed to be asleep?"

Peeta steps forward. That brave fool.

* * *

><p>Haymitch's POV:<p>

Peeta steps forward. "Well we heard something and decided to investigate. Right?"

The others nod vigorously and inch towards their rooms. I give them a pointed look before turning to Peeta once more. "So you heard something that was almost quiet but when Katniss it screaming you don't wake up. That's so great."

My temper seems to be rising with the second. I close my eyes and breath in and out once. I open my eyes and look at them. They shrug and start creeping towards their rooms. I sigh. "GO to sleep... Peeta you stay."

The others quickly leave to their rooms and leave Peeta to feel my wrath. I move forward before he could and grab him. I pull his face close to mine and I growl. "That was supposed to be your job. What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Don't kill me Haymitch. I promise to wake up next time."

I think. I quite enjoyed myself with Katniss. But if it is his job he has to do it. I would be sure he did it. I let him go and walk to my room. I pause at the door and I turn to Peeta.

"Be sure you do."

I walk into my room, leaving peeta. I hoped Katniss would be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: Hoped you enjoyed! Review please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss' Pov:

Haymitch's voice was wonderful. I didn't know he could even sing like that. I watch him walk out the door with a hint of sadness on my face. He gives me a smile that makes me blush for some reason. He closes the door and I think about the song. It was sweet. I wonder if he made it for a girl he liked when he was younger. The thought of another girl makes my blood boil for a moment. I breathed and heard many feet scrambling.

I lean forward and am surprised to hear Haymitch's rough growl. For some reason I think it is quite attractive. I shake my head. Where are these thoughts coming from?

"Aren't you all supposed to be asleep?," Haymitch growls.

I hear a fool step forward. I am in shock that the fool was the smart and witty Peeta. He should know that Haymitch could kill him just as easy as I could shoot game in District 12.

"We heard something and came to investigate. Right?," He asks people who I didn't know are awake. Who was awake right now?

I hear a slight shuffling then it stops suddenly. What I would give to find out what is going on out there. I hear a sigh and then Haymitch's voice again.

"GO to sleep... Peeta you stay." The footsteps move quickly and many doors slam. Then a rustle comes. Haymitch growls again. "That was supposed to be your job. What happened?"

I was a job? Those words cut like a knife coming from Haymitch. I nearly cry but hold it in and continue to listen.

"I'm not sure. Don't kill me Haymitch," Peeta whimpers almost. "I promise to wake up next time."

There was a pause. There was a thump and a couple of thumps that were Haymitch's footsteps. A door opened and Haymitch and he whispers something.

"Be sure you do."

Haymitch's door closes. I hear Peeta breathing deeply and struggling to get to his feet once more. He stummbled to his room and went to bed. I went to my bed and bury my face in my pillow and cry. I was only a job to them. They only wanted to shut me up so they can sleep. They didn't care for me.

I fall asleep with tears falling out.

* * *

><p>Haymitch's Pov:<p>

I sit at the table and glare at everyone that comes out. I almost growl but decide against it. Soon everyone's there but Katniss. She is probably asleep. Effie gets up to wake her up but I grab her and set her down.

She huffs at me. "What is the meaning of this?"

I look at my food and take a bite and swallow. "Let her sleep a bit longer."

She sits down and eats, giving me a look that I refuse to respond to. After about 10 minutes Katniss comes downstairs. I look up and see her eyes and red and puffy from crying. I get up and go over to her despite the silent protests from everyone else.

"What's the matter sweetheart?," I ask hugging her.

She jerked away and I felt a slight pain. I'm sure it's from my lack of affection showing. I look at her and ignore the slight pain.

"I just had another bad dream," She whispers in a scratchy voice, like she is about to cry again.

I get her breakfast and lead her back into her room, almost hearing the silent warnings and screams of idiocy and protest. Again I ignore them and close the door _almost_ all the way. I set her breakfast on the bed and sit, waiting for her to do the same. She sits down and lays her head in my lap.

I gulp and stroke her head, enjoying how her hair felt against my fingers. I look at her and whisper. "What's troubling you sweetheart?"

She breaths deeply and lets out a rough breath before speaking. "A... Am I a... j-job?"

I look at her face and see tears sliding down her face. I pick her up and set her in my lap and hug her. I continue to stroke her hair.

"What gave you that idea?"

"You said it last night. To Peeta."

"You're not a job sweetheart. You're much more than that. I was just mad at Peeta for not comforting you like he usually does. He's good at this stuff... not me."

I tell the truth. This isn't my strong point, but I can work on it just for her. ONLY for her. My Katniss... I shouldn't be thinking this. I really shouldn't.

"You're doing just fine."

I smile at the compliment and grab her breakfast. "You need to eat up."

She eats in silence before cuddling up to me and falling asleep. I didn't want to wake her so I lay down and stroke her hair. I know I should leave but I feel compelled to stay there with her... just this once at least.

I look towards the door and see a shadow. That shadow contains at least two people from the size. It's funny. These people are too curious for their own good. They just don't know when to put their noses in their own business.

"Come in," I whisper.

Three people walks through the door. Effie, Cinna, and Peeta. They shifted under my gaze and only Effie looked at me. It's amazing how emotions can change in an instant just because of a few words. I love the reactions I'm getting from Cinna and Peeta. Though Effie was giving me a hard time. Her face is fulled with distrust, anger, disapproval... and something I can't quite see. I shrug it off and wait for her to speak.

"She's only a girl Haymitch. Why?,"Effie asks.

I look down at Katiniss and wonder why myself. "I'm not sure."

Effie makes what is close to a growling sound. "Don't you see you're too old? That you're past the age to feel this way about her?"

I look at Effie's face. It's full of anger and disapproval... but that last emotion I can't pin. What is it? Is it hate? Does she hate me that much even after the things I've done for her over the years?

"I know that. I just couldn't help it."

Peeta and Cinna seem to shift even more somehow. Effie turns to them and wave them out the door. And follow them out. After a few minutes she comes back with a look of... sadness? what could she be so sad about. I move and lay Katniss on her pillow. I get up and follow Effie out the door. I turn and close the door quietly before turning around and following Effie to my room. She closes the door and looks at me.

"What is it Effie?," I ask.

She sighs and sits in my chair in the corner. Her gaze is locked on the ground like when she's sad or in deep thought. I sit on the bed and wait for her to speak her mind. My patience thins little by little. Finally she speaks.

"Haymitch... I've felt this for... for a long time and I wanted to say..."

She gets up and walks closer to me. she bends down in front of my face and looks me in the eyes. I gulp and try not to back away. This was so unlike Effie. I look in her eyes and try to find something besides sadness and determination.

"I love you Haymitch."

Before I can say anything she leans forward and pressed her lips to mine. They're warm and moist. I have a feeling that the lip gloss and lipstick she's wearing will smear on my lips. She continues the kiss but I do nothing. I hear the door open and hear a voice that I didn't want to hear.

"Haymitch. I-... Oh," Katniss says.

I turn my head quickly to face her and Effie looks at her as well. I feel guilty even though I didn't kiss Effie back. But I didn't stop her either. I get up like a man getting caught cheating on his wife by her. I start to say the famous words: It isn't what it looks like. But katniss ran out the door, and I heard her door slam.

"God damn it Effie!," I shout. I vowed never to shout at her after the first time. Her tears streamed down her face and her voice cracked. It was so sad to see and hear I couldn't take it. I'm going to make her cry.

"I-I'm sorry haymitch. I really am."

I breath deeply before speaking in a strained voice. "Forget it. Get out please."

Effie gets up with tears in her eyes and walks to the door. I look down at the floor as I listen to the door shut. I feel bad for Effie. Loving a man who could never love her back. I felt horrible for Katniss even though I don't know what she feels right now. Oh I'm a horrible man. I couldn't stop it from happening.

What a fool I am...

* * *

><p>Effie's Pov:<p>

"Come in," Haymitch whispers.

Peeta Cinna and I look at each other before walking in. I keep my statue face of disapproval and anger. I've hidden my love for Haymitch well for the past couple of years. My eyes locked on Haymitch. I feel Petta and Cinna shifting like children being caught stealing a cookie and being scolded. Childish those two. But you can't help but like them somehow.

"She's only a girl haymitch? Why?," I ask. I can't contain my disapproval and sadness much longer. I know that. He looks down at Katniss which cuts like a knife.

"I'm not sure," He says.

"Don't you see you're too old? That you're past the age to feel this way about her?"

Haymitch looks at me. "I know that. I just couldn't help it."

I lead Peeta and Cinna to their rooms and lock them inside. I walk back and expect Haymitch to follow me. I wait for him to close the door and lead him to his room. I was going to do it. I was going to admit to him my feelings. After all this time. I sit in the chair and Haymitch sits on the bed.

"What is it Effie?," he asks.

I think carefully about what I say before I said it. "Haymitch... I've felt this for... for a long time and I just wanted to say."

I get up and walk over to Haymitch. Slowly I bend down and look him in the eyes. My heartbeat picks up as I say the words I've wanted to say for a long time. I can't believe I am about to say it out loud to HIM.

"I love you Haymitch."

I lean forward and kiss him. He tasted so delicious. He doesn't kiss back but I continue just to savor the moment no matter how it went afterward. All I cared about was this moment. I hear the door open and turn to see the girl Haymitch actually loves.

"Haymitch I-... Oh," katniss said when she saw us.

Haymitch gets up to say something in his defense when she turns and walks out the door. She slams her door and that's all I hear besides breathing. Haymitch turns to me with a familiar anger on his face. I know I deserve whatever punishment he gives me. Beating, yelling, beating and yelling, shunning. Whatever the punishment I deserve it.

"God damn it Effie!," Haymitch shouts. I feel my eyes begin to water but I hold them back as best i can.

"I-I'm sorry Haymitch. I really am,"

He takes a deep breath and speaks camly. "Forget it. Get out."

I get up and walk to the door. I pause on opening it for a second as if waiting for him to call me back. I know he won't so I open it and close his door. I unlock Peeta and Cinna's doors and hurry to my room before they can ask anything. I sit on the bed and cry. I know I don't deserve to cry but I continue anyway. I fell for someone that could never love me back.

What a fool I am...

* * *

><p>Katniss' Pov:<p>

I sit there with Cinna and Peeta, crying for him. I don't know why, I knew that he wasn't for me but I couldn't help it. Why did I have to do the wrong things all the time? Is it because I can't do anything right?

"It's gonna be alright Katniss," Peeta whispers.

"No.. Why did I have to fall for him?," I ask. My tears come out fresh once more.

I can't stop crying, it seems. Cinna rubs my back and Peeta hugs me. They knew of my Haymitch crush for a while now. They actually knew in the beginning. I can't keep anything from my friends.

"It couldn't be helped,"Cinna says.

"I know. But I wish I could have."

Sadness fills their eyes. But I don't want their pity. Pity isn't helping with anything in my life and it hasn't in the past and it isn't helping now. I lay on my stomach and look at them. I fell for a man that would never love me back**(AN: I know. I hate it when they think one another won't love them too, but it's needed.)**.

"Is there anything you want Katniss?," Cinna asked.

"Can I be by myself?"

They nod and get up, leaving me in my room alone. I dig my face into a pillow and sob. I can't hold the tears back or even make them stop. They keep coming. Then a bird lands next to me. I look at it and stare. This was a plain mockingbird. But it was still beautiful.

"Hey there little fella. How are you?,"I ask it like it could speak.

It tilts it's head in curiosity and flys away. I sit there and stare at it until it disappears. I bury my face in my pillow and think of that kiss. It hurt so much to remember. It hurt so much to feel this way about someone who will never feel the same.

What a fool I am...

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: Hoped you enjoyed! Review please!<strong>

**Haymitch: I hate you.**

**Ali: I love you too.**

**Haymitch: I'm not a cradle robber Alice.**

**Ali: Harsh... You know I like to be called Ali.**

**Haymitch: *smirks* I know. That's why I'm calling you Alice.**

**Ali: Meanie *pouts***

**Haymitch: Not gonna work.**

**Ali:*cries***

**Haymitch: *frowns and hugs me* Fine fine... *grumbles* stupid father instincts...**

**Ali: Thank you!**

**Haymitch: Please review and...**

**Ali: He'll give you a virtual hug!**

**Haymitch: *grumbles* sure... What?**

**Ali: Too late.**

**Haymitch: Fine. Review and get a virtual hug from me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ali: Sup Hunter Games lovas! I'm continuin' the story finally. so I own nothing.**

**Haymitch: Do I have to?**

**Ali: Yes!**

**Haymitch:*Hugs people that _reviewed_ the story* I'm not doing this again.**

**Ali: That's a lie.**

**Haymitch: *walks away grumbling*  
><strong>

**Ali: Good! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Haymitch's Pov:<em>

I bury my face in my hands and groan. A mistake that wasn't anyone's fault made everything fall apart. The fragile bonds between everyone was slowly falling apart all because I fell in love with Katniss and Effie fell in love with me. Don't get my wrong I love Effie, but she's more like a sister I need to look after. Or at least she was.

I hear a knock on my door and I pick a pillow and I get ready to throw it. Then I imagine it is Katniss. She would open the door and I'd throw it, making her more upset than she was already. I set the pillow down.

"Come on in," I sigh, falling onto my back so they wouldn't see the pain in my eyes.

"Hey Haymitch," Cinna says.

I grunt in response. I wouldn't have thought a stylist would care so much for me... no he's doing this for Katniss. I know he is. I let my arms lay on my chest and I look at the ceiling of the train.

"Listen. I heard about you and Effie a-"

"If you're going to say something about how I _should_ be with Effie then I don't want to hear it. I've gotten it from Peeta already."

I hear him sigh. I look at him to see him run his hand through his hair. I let one eyebrow raise and he shook his head, grumbling something I couldn't quite catch. He sits on the bed next to me and he leans against his knees. It was a manly posture that I'm not used to him doing quite often. Come to think of it he only did something like that when he was serious.

I looked at his outfit. It was black loose pants that seemed to be from a fishing district and a short-sleeved shirt that was black and nothing else. Something's wrong, very wrong. I sit up and look at him.

"What is it?"

"Katniss. She's not only upset, but my resources report that the Rebellion we've planned is starting too early."

I feel my eyes widen in shock. I knew when we were supposed to have our Rebellion, in two years. This was too soon and Katniss was that key to it all. So now she's in danger. I feel my breathing getting shallow as I look at the floor.

"How long?"

Cinna's expression hardens. I feel tension rolling off of him. "Two weeks. More or less until they try and attack her."

My heart sinks. I groan and look at my case. It's filled with forbidden weapons. Everyone except Katniss has something in that case, including myself. I am the only one trusted with it because everyone expects vodka and other alcohol.

"Alright. Am I the last to find out?"

Cinna nods and gets up. "We'll have guards twenty-four seven to ensure everyone's safety. Gale and the others of District 12 are being evacuated little by little as we speak."

I nod. "Good."

Cinna leaves the room and I growl. This wasn't the plane. Instead of two years we've only got two weeks to let Katniss in on the plans and get ready for a full out war. I throw a pillow at the far wall and drop back on the bed. I want to tear something apart, but can't. The door opens.

I look up and my heart drops further. "Hello Katniss."

She nods and sits in the chair farthest away from me. "Cinna and Peeta said you have something to tell me."

I sigh in frustration. What did they tell her? "About what?"

"A rebellion."

I nod. I appreciate that we don't have to waste days trying to find the right time to tell her. I stand up and lean against the wall. I think for about a minute and speak.

"We've been planning a rebellion for decades, even before I was born. We just needed that push. You were that push. Now instead of waiting like we planned many are voting to start the rebellion in two weeks, more or less. You might be attacked before during or after that. Basically. You're the key to it all."

I hold back to my heart as well. No need to tell a girl that won't love me that. She would just run away and slip into someone else's arms and shun me. No need for that.

"Two weeks?" Her face is filled with the shock I had only a couple of minutes ago. "Only two?"

I nod my head. "That's right sweetheart."

She has a pained expression and gets up. "Alright."

I watch her move quickly out of my room. I collapse on the bed and shake. I don't know my I shake so badly now, but it's happening. I curse under my breath and lay on the bed.

* * *

><p><em>Katniss' Pov:<em>

Two weeks until a rebellion I knew nothing about? Two weeks until someone tries to kill me? What sense does that make? Not only that but if Haymitch keeps calling me sweetheart I'm going to burst into tears.

_why am I so scared?_ I think.

I gulp and sit on my bed. I feel cold **(AN: So do I! I'm freezing while writing this!)**, and the problems I had two days ago don't seem so serious. I breath deeply and think about Haymitch with his guitar that night. He sounded like he really meant those words. I feel a pain in my chest.

I get up and walk to the window. It was warmer and I feel if only a little bit better. I look out at the blurs of nature going by and think about running to Haymitch and begging him to sing me calm again. My nerves are worked up and the rebellion wasn't helping. I know I have to stay strong and I stay there.

"Katniss," Peeta says, opening my door hesitantly.

"Hello."

"Listen. I heard from a source that Haymitch didn't kiss back."

I smile at the news despite the new information Haymich delivered me. "That's nice to know."

I begin to wonder who he was holding back for. Someone in District 12 perhaps? My chest constricts at the thought and I shake my head. I need to get these ideas out of my head. Why should I care? I could fall out of love with Haymitch easily. I sigh, knowing that I can't. Falling in love means really you can't stop loving them no matter how much it hurts.

I lose track of time and look out to see it's dark. I sigh and curl in bed and think. Finally I fall asleep. **(AN: It's gonna be mainly Haymitch and Katniss from now on btw.)**

* * *

><p><em>Haymitch's Pov:<em>

I hear screaming again. I get up without thinking and move to Katniss' room. I look at her and see her in a vulnerable position on the bed. I rush to her and put her in my lap as I sit down. I wipe her tears away and stroke her hair.

"It's alright, it's okay."

She shivers and clutches me for support. I hold her a little tighter and rub her arms. I feel her tears soak into my shirt but don't really care. Her sobs rack her and she seems like she can't breath. I do the only thing I can think of... sing.**(An: Woodkid, Iron, just because. Don't ask)**

_"Deep in the ocean, dead and castaway, where innocence is burned in flames._

_A million mile from home I'm walking ahead, I'm frozen to the bones, I am._

_A soldier on my own, I don't know the way._

_I'm riding up the Heights of Shame."_

_I'm waiting for the call, the hand on the chest._

_I'm ready for the fight and Fate."_

Her breathing gets better and her sobs turn into regular crying. I take a deep breath and keep singing to her, hoping to calm her further.

_"The sound of Iron shocks is stuck in my head, the thunder of the drums dictates._

_The rhythm of the falls, the number of dead, the rising of the horns ahead._

_From the dawn of time to the end of days, I will have to run away._

_I want to feel the pain and the bitter taste of the blood on my lips again."_

Her crying slows to silent tears flowing down her cheeks. I wipe at them and take one more breath to end the song.

_"The steady burst of snow is burning my hand, I'm frozen to the bones, I am._

_A million mile from home I'm walking away, I can't remind your eyes, your face."_

The words echo and I look into her eyes. I wipe the tears away and she hugs me tightly. I hug back and kiss her head, unable to contain it. I set her to my side and move to get up. I feel her grab my arm and I turn and look at her.

"Please stay," she whispers.

I nod and slid back down. I put my hands behind my head, wishing they could do something else. I know if they were free they would try and fail... She hugs me and I let one free to wrap around her and nothing more, hopefully. I think of another song and start singing.

"_You worry all the time, well so do I._

_Let's throw a party, for every worried person._

_Let's let go and move through the night not worrying about a damn thing._

_So let me ask you, care about anything now?_

_Throw your hands up in the air and wave them like you just don't care._

_Well because we don't care anymore. _

_At least for this night._

_Don't care about, care about!_

_Don't care about, care about..._

_Anything, not one thing._

_Push your worries to the side._

_Forget them for one night, and let go!_

_For one night let's not care. About a damn thing._

_Do you recall any worries? I know I do._

_Do you recall not ever caring about one thing or another?_

_I know... I do... but now... it's just me and you._

_Let's dance, forget all our problems and dance, through the night._

_I know that this night is gonna be the best one yet!_

_Nothing to care about except you. And me. _

_OH! Don't think about any problems in the world, don't care about anything tomorrow._

_Because now it's you and me. Let's be free!_

_And let's not care about anything!  
><em>

_Throw your hands up in the air and wave them like you just don't care._

_Well because we don't care anymore. _

_At least for this night._

_Don't care about, care about!_

_D-don't care about, care about..._

_Anything, not one thing._

_Push your worries to the side._

_Forget them for one night, and let go!_

_For one night let's not care. About a damn thing._

**(AN: I made this wishing I didn't have to care about school work or anything else. Just to sit back and not care about... well a damn thing. I'm sure you can relate.)**_  
><em>

She cuddles into my side and I hear her sigh. I tilt my head and look down at her, seeing her face is in my side. She looks up at me and blushes. I smile slightly and look back up at the ceiling to stop myself from doing anything.

"I liked that song."

I smile and tighten my grip on her and smile. "Thank and you. You think you can be alone now?"

She nods and I go to my room. I swish I didn't ask that question. My thoughts drift to the Hunger Games. How after Katniss recovered she came into my arms, not Peeta, Cinna, Effie, no one. Only my arms. I smile and drift to sleep with that happy thought on my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: Hoped you loved it! Review!<br>**


End file.
